


Merry Christmas Everybody

by katy15307



Series: Liverpool fc [3]
Category: Football RPF, Liverpool fc - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet Christmas becomes the best Christmas when some LFC players turn up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Everybody

I was sat alone on Christmas Day. My flat was warm, I was comfy, I was expecting no one and I was very happy with this arrangement. I had no decorations up, nothing to suggest it was Christmas at all.   
I had no presents, they were all at my family’s house but I just couldn’t stand to be there with them. Instead I was sat here on my own doing exactly what I wanted, not what everyone else wanted.  
Home Alone was on TV, I had a cup of tea. There was no one arguing about meaningless crap. This was turning out to be a perfect Christmas.  
The door buzzer went off. I grabbed my keys and cautiously went to answer trying to think who the fuck it could be trying to disturb my peaceful Christmas.  
“Ho! Ho! Ho!” someone dressed as Santa greeted me.  
“Um hello?” I answered, I didn’t believe in Santa and I didn’t know who this time waster was.  
“I’m Santa Clause. Have you been good this year?” he asked keeping up his Santa impression.  
“Yeah, course I have.” I smirked.  
“I’ve got a present for you then.” he dropped his Santa voice for his usual Scouse.  
I still didn’t know who he was, I just recognised the accent. “What’s that then?”  
“Let us in and I’ll show you.”   
I nodded before turning to the door and led him inside, I got sat back on my office chair next to the telly.  
“Y’do know it’s Christmas Day, don’t you?” he asked, weirded out by my lack of Christmas-ness.  
“Course.” I pointed to my calendar, although that didn’t help my case.  
“Says March.” he pointed out.  
I had March back up since December’s calendar boy was Rickie Lambert and March was Steven Gerrard, I’d reasoned the two months had the same amount of days.  
“Forget the calendar.”  
He opened the door and I frowned assuming this madness was ending already. “Come in lads.”  
“Who are you bringing…”  
I stopped my question dead when I recognised Daniel Sturridge walking into my tiny flat. Martin Skrtel, Danny Ings, James Milner, Joe Gomez and Jordan Rossiter followed him in.  
I didn’t know how they were all going to fit in my room but they did.  
“Merry Christmas.” Santa said before pulling off his beard and hat.  
“Oh my God!” I exclaimed, it was Robbie Fowler, AKA God. “What are yous doing in my flat?”  
“Thought we’d spend it in a friggin student flat, didn’t we?” Miller commented as he sat on my bed, it was lucky I’d made it for once.  
“Who are you?” I asked. “Santa’s elf?”   
“I can leave again.” he threatened.  
I shook my head. “Sorry, please don’t. Make yourselves comfy, yeah?”  
Everyone but Rossiter got sat down. He kept looking around at my posters, I didn’t realise there was that much to look at.  
“Can I make tea or something?” I offered.  
They all gave me their tea orders and Milner offered to help so I led him to the kitchen.  
“Better have Yorkshire tea or I’m off.” he muttered.  
I pulled the box from my cupboard, I chose that brand because of him. “Voilà!” I got my two cups out.  
“Perfect.” he nodded and I found cups to “borrow” from my flatmates.  
After putting a bag in each cup and getting everyone’s sugar right I boiled the kettle.  
“Erm what are you doing away from your family on Christmas?” It was bugging me, if he wasn't training he should be with his family, not me.  
“I’d be training if it wasn't for my calf.” he shrugged. “Just another day to me.”  
“Same!” I grinned, I didn’t get Christmas one little bit.  
“Noticed your Oasis vinyls and pictures.” he spoke up.  
I nodded. “Yeah, you a fan too?”  
“Met ‘em while I was at City, the brothers.” he revealed, I wasn’t surprised I knew what the Gallaghers were like. “Shouldn’t mention that now I’m a Red, should I?”  
“I’ll let you off cos you’ve been pretty good for us.” I grinned. “Can’t believe they made a City boy be vice captain.”  
“Nah! I’m a Leeds lad. City was just the best place to be at the time.” he explained. “And I’m incredibly grateful Liverpool made me vice, especially with Hendo being out all that time.”   
I poured the water into each cup as soon as the kettle was boiled and then got the milk from the fridge.  
“This is where you make or break the tea.” he commented.  
“Pressure much!” I threw each tea bag away before adding milk and stirring.  
After a few trips back to the kitchen everyone had their tea.  
“Sorry to be rude but what are you all doing here?” I asked as I sat back in my office chair. “You should be home with your families or at Melwood.”  
“So should you.” Gomez said. “Well not Melwood, you’re not a footballer.”  
“First flat we found with someone home or not home, I suppose.” Fowler reasoned.  
“We brought Christmas crackers.” Skrtel announced and revealed the box.  
I hadn’t noticed they’d brought anything with them until now. He passed us one each, they had LFC’s crest all over them.  
We all pulled crackers, two rounds so everyone had a hat, a prize and a joke.  
“Why do they bother with these prizes?” Sturridge asked, particularly unimpressed with his keyring. “They’re always, always crap.”  
“Speaking of crap presents I saw Clyne got Klopp an English dictionary.” I laughed.   
“Was a good idea though.” Ings stuck up for his team mate.  
“Yeah but it’s useless without translation.” I pointed out.  
“It’s a good gift.” Skrtel agreed with Ings and the others nodded.  
We all put our paper hats on and I insisted we had to keep them on all day because my Granddad always did.  
After telling some of the jokes Rossiter spoke. “Lets forget about the cracker jokes, they’re rubbish anyway.” he said, screwing his up. “I’m hungry.”  
“I’ve only got pizza in.” I told them.  
They all agreed to that and I made pizzas with the injured members of the Liverpool FC squad and legend/ LFC God Robbie Fowler. This was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
